Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technique for displaying an in-focus region in an image in a mode different from modes of the other regions. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-008065 discusses a technique for executing processing for coloring a contour portion according to the degree of clearness of the contour portion of an image and outputting the image in which an in-focus region is recognizable.